Super Antics Bros.
Super Antics Bros. is a parody of Super Mario Bros. , it is released in 2002 for Snowtendo GameSphere, Arcade and WBA (WaddleBoy Advance) n this game, Explorer must rescue Luce from Herbert. In 2-Player Mode, The Second player is Fred. Explorer's older brother. Explorer (or Fred) must go to the castles in each worlds and defeat one of Herbert's minions. They must conquer eight worlds in their quest. If Explorer (or Fred) defeats a boss in a level, a Duck (also known as Berry Retainer in the game) is freed, the Ducks have different colors in each worlds if you save the Berry Retainer. Plot Explorer, Fred and Luce went to a picnic in a park, Luce asked Fred and Explorer bring in the food, while the brothers are getting some beverages, Herbert and Klutzy hides in a bush and they weaken Luce without any warning and tries to kidnap her because he wanted to rule the Snow State, Explorer and Fred attempts to stop the baddies from kidnapping Luce but it's too late, Klutzy shrinks them and Herbert orders his minions puts them inside a pie cart, four hours later, the brothers gets very dizzy and they almost got amnesia from it, they break open the pie cart and discovers a land of chaos, and they start their adventure on this state while Herbert and Klutzy kidnaps some Ducks to make sure that they're safe, the brothers goes on through eight different lands, and they have finally met Herbert, after the brothers defeated him and his minions, peace is restored into the Snow State with Luce and her seven servants celebrating with the brothers with a piece of cake. Enemies * Berrio ** Parody of: Goomba ** First level appeared in: 1-1 ** Variants: Purple (regular) , Burgundy (kicking) * Hermit Kermit ** Parody of: Koopa Troopa ** First level appeared in: 1-1 ** Variants: Yellow (walks off edges) , Brown (doesn't walk off edges) * Wolverine Weed ** Parody of: Piranha Plant ** First level appeared in: 1-2 ** Variants: Green (up) , Purple (left) , Grey (down) , Lime (right) * Hermit Flyit ** Parody of: Koopa Paratroopa ** First level appeared in: 1-3 ** Variants: Yellow (jumping) , Brown (flying) * Jellee ** Parody of: Blooper ** First level appeared in: 2-2 ** Variants: White (non-chasing) , Lavender (chasing) * Quack-Quack ** Parody of: Cheep Cheep ** First level appeared in: 2-3 ** Variants: Green (projectile, swimming-non-chasing) , Olive (swimming-chasing) * Coldine ** Parody of: Podoboo ** First level appeared in: 2-4 ** Variants: Aquamarine (horizontal projectile) , Navy Blue (vertical projectile) * Dynamite Sis. ** Parody of: Hammer Bros. ** First level appeared in: 3-1 ** Variants: Pink (ground) , Purple (hanging) * Katilu ** Parody of: Lakitu ** First level appeared in: 4-1 ** Variants: Yellow (flying) , Brown (chimney) * Thorn Blob ** Parody of: Spiny Eggs ** First level appeared in: 4-1 ** Variants: Yellow, Red * Thorn ** Parody of: Spiny ** First level appeared in: 4-1 ** Variants: Red (regular) , Yellow (wall-climbing) * Seethe Snail ** Parody of: Buzzy Beetle ** First level appeared in: 4-2 ** Variants: Yellow, Blue (Underground) and Gray (Castle) * Cannon Calvin ** Parody of: Bullet Bill ** First level appeared in: 5-1 ** Variants: Bronze * Fake Herbert ** Parody of: Bowser ** First level appeared in: 1-4 to 5-4 ** Variants: Bright Yellow * Boombing Herbert ** Parody of: Bowser from the level 6-4 ** First level appeared in: 6-4 ** Variants: Bright Pink * Klutzy ** Parody of: Nobody ** First level appeared in: 7-4 ** Variants: Yellow * Herbert P. Bear (the real Herbert) ** Parody of: Bowser ** First level appeared in: 8-4 ** Variants: White Levels Items WaddleBoy Advance add-ons * Updated graphics. * Shiny pebbles appears as an collectable item, collect eight of them in each level and the player gets a 1-Up. * There are Rotten Berries in some levels, it works like it's parody, the Poison Mushroom. * Voices were added for Explorer and Fred. * There is an extra world, which is the ninth world of the game, the player can go to this world by collecting all red coins in the past worlds and complete them, unlike the other worlds, this world consists of eight levels, each one of them having a different environment. * Xplorer and FredX were added as extra playable characters. * All characters have different abilities, Explorer can hover for a short time, Fred can spin jump, Xplorer can do ground pounds, and Fred X could spin, and because of his robe having a long length, it could be used to defeat enemies. * Six new enemies are added: ** Quag Blob - A jelly-like creature that resembles Hermit Kermits, when stomped on, it becomes a pile of jelly, after a while, they'll reform into their older selves again, and it is immune to bomb balls as well. ** Krush - A floating large mass of metals normally found in fortresses, when the player approaches them, the Krush lands down to squash them, they are almost invincible, but they obviously can be defeated by one touch when the player is in their hyper form. ** Ghast - Ghost-like enemies that chases the player when it is behind them, however, when the player turns around, it stops moving and become shadowy, like Krushes, they are almost invincible. ** Fire Bush - Wolverine Weeds that spits out two fireballs at the player when it sees them. ** Polystato - The easier versions of Spikesicle Bars, the two polygons circles around a white diamond-shaped block. ** Thorn Quack-Quack - Quack-Quacks that have horns in their head so that they can't be stomped on, especially out of water. * When the player is choosing a character to play as, a boyish voice says "Choose a character!". * Depending on the character chosen, each one of their quests consists of different levels. * Each one of the Herbert Clones' sprites have different colors. * There is a game glossary that the player can unlock by defeating Klutzy. * There is now a world map used as the hub for the game, by pressing the select button while selecting a level, it shows how many enemies and coins are in the level, not only that, but it shows how many Shiny Pebbles and Mineral Boulders that the player has collected. * Duck Pavillion from Super Antics Bros. 3 are in the game and it grants the player any items they want, the currency they use are Mineral Boulders. * Three Mineral Boulders are found in every single level. * Two new power-up items: ** Wind Blower - Gives the player the ability to blow away enemies off the edge, or blow them away higher or lower, can be mixed with any power-ups. ** Bouncy Ball - Transforms the player into a ball form of themselves, they can bounce on the ground everytime they walk and they can jump high too, but touching an enemy can get rid of this power-up form though, can be mixed with any power-ups. Category:Games